My December
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: This is a songfic about MTrunks after his mom dies. Very sad, I almost cried while writing it. :'( Does he find new hope? Read to find out! Please R&R! WARNING: Suicidal thought, but it's not too bad.*Complete*
1. My December

Hey guys, this song, 'My December' by Linkin Park is so sad I think. And I've always felt like Mirai Trunks would be angry and sad and so sometimes I think about him when I listen to this song. *Poor Trunks!* So, what would be better than to write a fanfic to go with it! Okay, This is after he has left the present for good (or is it?) and defeats the androids and cell. Bulma has died a year after Cell's defeat and Trunks is very sad of course…Will he waste away or will he find new hope? Read on to find out! Please review! I like reviews! Thanks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I Don't Own DBZ

My December

__

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

I feel myself shaking uncontrollably and tears stream down my face. Mom has finally died. I can't believe I'm seeing snow fall on my mother's grave. Who would've thought? She has made it all these years, why now? _Why Mom?_ She lived through all what the androids had caused and was the only one to survive and protect me other than Gohan. She wasn't that old…she could have lived another 20 or 30 years. _Why did you leave me so soon? _

There's nothing left for me anymore, she's the only thing I had left. Sure, everything is fine and dandy now that the androids are gone; everyone is happy again. Cities are pretty much rebuilt and the population of Earth is starting to rise again instead of diminish. _Was this what you wanted? Was this all that you were living for? To see the world being rebuilt and see the fruit of your labor for all these years? _ She shouldn't have left me alone. I have nothing now. I have no one.

There's so much more that we could have done. That she could have done. Why give up the ghost now? Why would she leave me? She knows I can't live without her! She's everything to me. I've always sworn to myself if anything ever happened to her that I would kill myself…Do I dare go through with that oath? …No. Mom wouldn't want that. We could have talked more than we did. I wanted to say how much I love her so many times, but I never did. I'm so grateful to her for keeping me safe and helping me through life and for saving the world. It was really her that did it, not me. If it weren't for her, where would I be? 

__

And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you

  
I should have listened to her more often, though I wouldn't take back anything I have ever done. Someone needed to protect the earth from the androids; Gohan couldn't do it alone. _I'm sure you understood why I left without telling you Mom. You knew didn't you? You knew I couldn't stand by and watch the earth be destroyed by a pair of tin cans. It shouldn't have surprised you that I wanted to fight them. But I should have stayed home a few times instead of making you worry so much about me. _I couldn't help it. The Earth needed me. But I regret not listening. I know I pained her when I left without warning and didn't listen to her screaming for me to come back. I'm sorry I yelled at her when she told me not to leave. _I'm so sorry Mom._ I would definitely take that back. I never wanted to hurt her. 

__

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

I'd give everything up to have her brought back. If I had to live on the streets for the rest of my life and to never have a roof over my head ever again, I would still bring her back. I would be happy just knowing that Mom was all right. That she wasn't buried six feet under the ground with bugs crawling over her body. My mom doesn't deserve that. My mom deserves much better than that. I have a mind to dig her up again and find a better coffin to put her in. That simple pine box doesn't do her justice. 

I want Mom to be home with me again. Whenever I got done fighting or training, she was always home. Kami what I wouldn't give to have her at home again. I can almost imagine her cooking something in the kitchen and yelling at me for staying out so long. I smile at the memory. Then I frown remembering that there is no one for me to come home to. I let out a cry of pain and punch a nearby tree, snapping it in half. A clump of snow falls on my head and I punch the tree for letting it fall. I pound the tree as if it had killed my mother. I want to get rid of my anger and frustration, but to no avail. Mom is still dead. It wasn't the tree's fault, what was I thinking?

__

This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

Then I have a thought: What if this isn't real? It can't be! Mom wouldn't just die like this. There was nothing wrong with her. She was only in her 40s. She was too young to die! That means that this isn't real, and Mom is still alive. I'm just dreaming. Soon I'll wake up and go downstairs and see Mom talking on the phone, or cooking, or watching the TV. She could be doing anything but she would be there. She wouldn't be dead. Mom would smile at me and make me breakfast. Definitely after this dream I would make more of an effort to talk to her. I would say all the things I have wanted to say, like how much I love her. I would say that first. Then I would apologize for never listening to her when she wanted me to stay home. Then I would help clean the house; something I have never done. Maybe I'd cook her dinner for a change. I'd be extra nice to her and I would make sure that I would always treat her like a queen. That would be all I would need for the rest of my life. Just have Mom home with me, happy that I'm there with her and cleaning the house for her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And what better time than now to wake up and start apologizing. So I pinch myself to wake up…Nothing happens. I try again, but I still don't wake up. More tears roll down my cheek. I guess I was just pretending she wasn't dead.

__

And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

Mommy!! I scream and fling myself onto her gravestone. I know my dad would sneer at me right now for my display of weakness. He would think I'm acting like a lost child. But that's just it. That's what I am without her. But maybe Dad was the whole reason Mom gave up…Maybe she decided that since the world was saved and things were returning to normal that it was okay to die now and see her mate in Otherworld. But why wouldn't she think of me? Was she mad at me and getting revenge? No, she wouldn't go this far. Did she try to tell me that she was going to die? Did I miss something? I trace her name engraved on the tombstone with my finger. I have stopped sobbing, but I'm still crying. I'm curled up into a ball, leaning against the tombstone with the snow gently falling on me. At least she stayed with me until after Christmas.

__

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

I must look like a total mess to someone who is walking by. The person stops and looks at me huddled up against my mother's gravestone, my eyes red and my face blotchy, with hours worth of snow covering my body. I stare back, not wanting him to bother me, but wanting someone to pull me out of my depression. I don't even feel the cold anymore. I feel nothing. The man turns back and walks back towards where he came from. I plan on staying here forever. No one can make me leave except her. And she's not her to make me leave. 

Suddenly I see a woman with blue hair walking towards me. _Mom is that you?_ She has a coffee mug in her hand and offers it to me. I sit up and rub tears out of my eyes to see better. No. It's not her. Just another kind lady with blue hair. A lot like my mom, but it's not her. I'm sitting on top of the dirt that my mom is buried under. But wait…there is another lady like my mom other than the one standing in front of me. She's in another time, but she's still my mom. 

I jump up, thanking the lady profusely. She is confused, she has no idea what she has done for me. There is another mom out there for me. I can go back in time and live with my parents. Both of them. Oh, I can't wait to feel one of my mom's hugs again. There will be someone at home for me for sure! I turn around and kiss my mother's gravestone goodbye and run back to Capsule Corp. I go to the room where Mom kept the capsule with the time machine in it when it wasn't in use. I run back outside and open the capsule, revealing my familiar time machine. I stand in awe over my mother's creation. She was very proud of this. She spent such a long time working on this thing that saved the world. My gaze falls on a word she had written on it before I left_. _Hope. _I have hope, Mom. I have hope._

I run back inside the house, grabbing a suitcase and fill it up with some of my clothes and other things that I want to take with me. Just as I am leaving the room, I see a picture that Gohan had taken of us one day. I was 12 years old. Mom wanted to have a group picture taken, so Gohan set it up and ran over to be in the picture with us. It's the only picture I have of him. Then I remember a few other pictures that I want to take with me. I grab the picture and walk into Mom's room and find the one picture she had of herself, another of my father she had taken one time when he wasn't looking, and the only other picture ever taken of my father. He had a scowl on his face while he looked at the camera (obviously Mom had forced him to get his picture taken), but he held me as a baby in his arms. 

I grab these precious pictures and pack them into the suitcase along with everything else. Then I return outside and hop in the time machine and hit the button to go back in time. They'll want me there, Mom won't mind. Even my Dad from that time likes me a little. More than he lets on for sure, but I know he likes me. I'll see everyone again. I was accepted there where my friends and family are. Where my mom is. 

__

  


  



	2. My Sacrifice

Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I had no idea anyone would like it so much ^_^ Anyway, I decided to write another chapter at RavenBeauty29's request. I tried to find another Linkin Park song that might go with what I wrote, but there wasn't one. So I'm crossing over to a Creed song that I think will work out really well called 'My Sacrifice.' I don't think anything will compare to the last chapter, but here's this one. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter as well as the last one, but we'll see. ^_^ Don't forget to review! Reviews are my friends!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Sacrifice

__

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory   
A perfect love that you gave to me   
Oh, I remember 

I found myself back in front of the same place as I had left, the Capsule Corp. building, but this one didn't look as worn as the one I grew up in had. I opened the top of the time machine and jumped down to the ground. I heard children's laughter trailing from inside the building. I walked up to the door hoping that they still kept the door unlocked in this time. It was. I walked inside and saw a few people walking around, no one that I recognized. Then all of a sudden something ran into me and then something ran into that. I looked down to see a young boy with familiar black hair…he looks like a mini Goku…Behind him is a younger me. 

"Who are you?" the younger me asks insolently. I was never like that. "You don't work here," he accuses.

"I would like to speak to your mom," I said. _His _mom. Not my mom. But in a way she is and that's all that matters. "Do you know where she is? It's very important that I talk to her."

"Why are your eyes red mister?" the mini Goku asks me. He seems nicer than the younger me. This one actually cares. It's nice to have someone care about me again.

"Isn't it obvious Goten? He's been crying. He's weak." He crosses his arms defiantly like my father would. So…this is what I would have turned out like if my father had survived. In a way I'm glad that he didn't. I would never think to act this way.

"Well, to answer your question," I say finally, "I'm Trunks."

"No you're not," he yells, "I am! Dad!! Some guy is saying that he is me!!!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" I hear my father's voice say as he walks in the room. "I'm trying to train and I can't concentrate when you are making that racket!" He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me, but he face is a complete blank. 

I give him a faint smile, the best I can muster at the moment. "Hi Dad. Can I talk to Mom? Please?"

He looks at the children standing in front of me then back at me. He nods and gestures for me to follow him. "You two go back and play in your room," he orders to the stunned boys who are now behind me. As we walk down the familiar halls he asks, "What are you doing here in that pitiful state?" 

I look over at him. So what if he sees my red eyes. I deserve a good cry after all I've been through and after my most recent loss. "I would like to tell both you and Mom when I see her," I say, dodging the subject. I don't much feel like talking, but I know I have to tell them that I want to live here with them for a little while. I just need to gather my strength first. I'm sure I'll feel better when I see her again.

We turn a corner and walk into one of the labs. There she is on her hands and knees working on another machine again.

"Woman," he says, "Someone is here to see you."

"Who was important enough to drag you out of that gravity room, Vegeta?" she asked. She sat up and her face lit up when she saw me. Her smile…I'll never ever forget her smile. This moves me to tears again, I curse myself for crying in front of my judgmental father, but I run to my mom and drop to my knees to hug her.

__

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice

"It's great to see you again Mom," I sob into her shoulder.

She pulls me into a tight embrace and pats my back. "It's wonderful to see you too, Trunks. What's wrong though?" 

I can tell she senses something terrible has happened. I know she had seen my red eyes when I ran to her. I never cried in front of this Mom before. I'm so glad she is worried, though I hate to make her worry. It's nice to be loved by her again. _You've always loved me so much Mom. A perfect love._ She kisses my cheek and continues to hold me, continues to wait for my answer. Dad hasn't left the room and I'm surprised he hasn't said anything scathing yet. 

A while later after being held like a child, I sit back and wipe my eyes dry and sniff. "It' seems like forever since I last saw you two." I look back at Dad. He's still standing in the same place and same position he was when I ran to Mom. His face is still a blank. 

"What happened Trunks? And don't tell me nothing is wrong because it's written all over your face," she scolds. That's just like her. More tears spring up to my eyes, but I hold them back as best I can. 

"My mom died," I say quietly.

"What?!" I hear my dad say from the doorway. Finally there is an emotion on his face, two actually. Shock, and pain. "B-Bulma?" I nod solemnly.

"It's okay silly," my younger mother says gently to him, "I'm right here." Yes, right here. I want you right here forever. _Don't ever leave me again Mom._

"I was thinking," I say slowly and looking down at my hands, "That maybe I could stay here with you guys for a few weeks. I'd stay out of your way if that's what you want. But I need to be with people I know. I don't have anyone in my time. My mom was all I had after Gohan died."

I look up at her with searching eyes. She is just as much in pain as I am. It's not easy to hear that you have died, I should know. "Well of course you can stay here, son," she says pulling me into a hug again. I'll never get enough hugs. I'll treasure every single one I ever get from this Mom. I never thought that my own would die. I never took the time to treasure any moment I had with her. That was a mistake I'll never make again. I'm so glad she is here with me. "You can stay here for as long as you like. You won't be in the way, right Vegeta?" 

__

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize   
What's in yourself and within your mind   
Let's find peace there

"Of course," he says. I turn my head and look at him. He seems sympathetic. I've never seen him like this before…No one would believe he has that look on his face. No one, not even I, would think a look of compassion would be seen on that proud man's face. But it's there. We share a bond, he and I. We have both known a lot of pain throughout our lives. We're kindred spirits. That's why I think he accepted me more than he ever showed to anyone. He must have changed since the last time I saw him. Judging from how old the younger me looked, it has to be somewhere around 6 years. He could have turned his life around in 6 years. Maybe he's starting to show more emotion. Look at me. I myself have turned everything in my world around. Things can change. I've changed. Why not him? 

Suddenly I have a need to tell Mom what happened. "I just found you on the floor. You were so cold." My head is still resting against her shoulder and I can feel her breathing. It reassures me that she is still alive and here and that I'm not dreaming this. Even so, my voice starts to shake and there is a lump in my throat just for thinking about my dead mom. "I don't know what happened. I just found you there dead. I never got a chance to say goodbye."

"You don't need to say goodbye," she says. She pulls my head back to make me look at her. "I'm right here and I'll always be here for you Trunks. Understand?" I nod. "Good." 

__

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
My Sacrifice.

This is all I need now. All I really wanted was to see her again for a little while. Just to see her face again full of life. I wanted a hug, a smile. I wanted to say hello to her one last time. Be held in her arms one more time. There was so much I could have done with my own Mom. I could have gotten more hugs from her, but I didn't ask for them. I guess I sacrificed my mother's love to become a better fighter. But I'm getting a second chance and I'm not going to waste the time I have with this mother. I won't waste the time I have with this father either. I'll take full advantage of their love. Well, maybe Dad won't show it too much, but I know Mom will. I won't take her for granted again. Never.


	3. Being Accepted

Again, I'm so glad that everyone like this story so much, and yes, just for you, this chapter isn't going to be so sad…well…just a little…I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter, so enjoy! BTW, you all know I don't own DBZ, right? Of course you know. ^_~ And I forgot to mention, even though I don't really need to, that I don't own Creed or any of the copyrights for their songs, I just wanted to use it in the story. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad!" I hear the younger me whine, "What is that guy doing here? He's not really me is he?" He is pulling on my dad's pants trying to get his attention.

"Yes, that is the older you and he's from a different time. Now leave me alone!" Dad yells and stomps out of the room.

I can see that my younger self is shocked and he stands there and stares at me. I bet he's thinking, "This loser who has been crying like a baby is me?" His friend Goten steps in the doorway and looks around. I can tell he is so lighthearted and kind, I wonder why he is friends with that brat.

"Trunks," my mom says. We both look at her. "Trunks is going to be staying with us from now on. I want you to be nice to him…don't play any tricks on him because he can get back at you. He's older you know and has more experience playing tricks on people, understand?" Trunks nods, but I think my mom has just given him ideas. I can see the gears moving in his head as he plans on what to do to me. Mom sees it too. "Trunks…I'm warning you. Don't mess around with Trunks."

"Mom," he says, "Why would I mess around with me?"

My mom puts a hand to her forehead. "Oh dear," she says, "We're going to have to figure out what to call you two so you don't get mixed up."

"What about if you call the little Trunks 'Boy' and big Trunks 'Trunks?' Goten says.

Trunks growls at him. "No way! That's what Dad calls me and I don't like it. I'm not going to be called 'Boy' anymore. Maybe that Trunks should be called 'Boy,' not me."

"I have an idea!" Goten yelled jumping up and down, "We can call you Trunksman! Like Saiyaman, but in place of Saiya, we'll put in Trunks."

My younger counterpart didn't look too thrilled. "I don't want to wear Gohan's costume though…"

"You don't have to, it's just something for us to call you. I think it's cool name."

"Okay," Trunks agrees. "Call me Trunksman, Mom, but don't make me a Trunksman disguise."

My mom laughed. "Okay, Trunksman, whatever you say."

He smiled and he and Goten ran out of the room.

"So," Mom said turning to me, "I guess we'd better find a place for you to stay. Do you have a particular room you want to stay in?"

"Yeah," I replied, drying the remaining tears, "If it's not already being used." I grabbed my suitcase and led her down the hall to where my room was in my time and gestured to the door. "This is it," I said.

"Hmm… I don't even know what's in here." She opened the door and we found a hospital bed and medical equipment inside. "Oh yeah, I remember this place. We converted this place into a hospital room after your dad had an accident in the gravity room. We haven't used this thing in years. We could convert it to a room if you want…"

"That'd be great," I said.

"For now," Mom said thinking, "I think we can find you a guest bedroom to stay in until we get you a bed to sleep in…That is unless you want to sleep in that hospital bed."

"No, that's okay, I've been in one of those one too many times in my life. I'd rather have my own bed."

She nodded and led me to an elevator and pressed a button to take us up to the top of the building. The elevator opened to a room with a domed ceiling, I guess we really did go right to the top. 

"Okay," Mom said as she walked in. "This room is one that your dad used to use a looooong time ago before you were born. Sometimes we would get in fights and he wouldn't even want to be on the same floor as me. So, we put a bed up here and made it nice for his Royal Highness. He hasn't been up here in awhile, so I guess it's okay if you stay here. And don't worry that it's dusty or anything because I've had the maids clean this room too, just in case he ever wants to use it again."

"This will be great," I said. "Thanks Mom." I walk over to her and give her another hug.

"It's okay, Trunks," she says softly, patting my back. She knows I still miss my own mom. Who wouldn't? "I'm here for you. Now, I have a few things to tell you about this room," she said pulling away from me. "You can open the skylight over here," she gestured to a light switch and pressed a button which opened the skylight. It stretched across the whole top part of the dome and I imagine that I'd be able to see every star in the sky when night came. "I know that you have a sitting area over here, but if you press that button by the bed, that will pull the bed back into the wall and another sitting area will pop out of the floor. The bathroom is right over there and over here," she walked to a door, "is a balcony in case you want to go outside, or go flying or whatever you guys do." She closed the door and walked over to the other side of the room. "This, obviously is the dresser and you can put your stuff in here whenever you want to. This button on the dresser summons one of the maids if you need anything. That box on the wall is the intercom for whenever you want to talk to anyone in the building."

She continued to show me about the intercom, and the codes for the different rooms, and for the whole building. "Mom," I said, "I'll manage. Don't worry about it. Can I have another hug?"

She smiles again and squeezes me to her. After a while she pulled away again and said, "You're eyes look like puppy-dog eyes right now, Trunks. Maybe I should start calling you 'Puppy.'"

"Quit coddling the boy and giving him cutesy names. He's a warrior not a stuffed animal."

I always find it amazing that my dad can walk in quietly without a soul knowing and always managing to come in at the worst possible time. 

"Well, excuse you, Vegeta, but I didn't know you were invited up here."

"Woman, this is MY room, I'm always invited in my own room."

I saw the anger in my mom's eyes. "Oh I see," she said in a deadly voice, "Your room, huh? You don't consider OUR room YOUR room? Well then, maybe I'll just let you sleep here from now on then if that's what you want, oh Prince Vegeta."

He stood there staring at her, then burst out laughing. "Woman, you need to learn how to grovel better."

"Grovel?! I was not-"

Dad cut in, "You can have this room, boy. I haven't used in a long time and I don't intend to. Just don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you, you hear?"

I nodded, shocked at his sudden generosity. 

He turned to mom. "Are you happy now?" I guess he's learned how to pacify her tempers. It had taken me a long time to figure out THAT puzzle.

"Yeah, I guess," Mom mumbled.

"Hey, so this is where everyone is!" I heard Goten say from the elevator. 

"Hi, Mom," Trunksman said. "We're hungry, can you make us a little snack?"

Dad raised an eyebrow. "'Trunksman?' What the hell is that, boy? You're not turning into another stupid 'superhero' like Kakarrot's oldest brat, are you?"

"No, Dad," Trunks said, "This name is just to distinguish that Trunks from me. That way when someone calls us, we both won't come."

Mom pulled a capsule out of her back pocket and opened it. "There you go, boys," she said gesturing to the refrigerator. Trunksman and Goten attacked the fridge.

Mom folded her arms as she watched Dad and I grab some food out of the fridge too. "I can tell we're going to be a very happy family." Then she walked up and grabbed some food too and we all ate as a family, just what I wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked this fic! There is another one I wrote about Gohan's death with another Creed song called "Weathered." I don't think it's as sad as this one was, but it's still pretty good. If you want, you can read, if not, that's okay too. Thanks for all you're reviews! See ya!

~Lady Branwen~


End file.
